


A Very Unlikely Valentine

by MrbnVntwa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I don’t know yet, I’m sorry, My OC - Freeform, be prepared, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrbnVntwa/pseuds/MrbnVntwa
Summary: It all started with him.Nick Valentine.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. My first story here, I hope you like it!

* * *

I’m in a dark room, I can’t see anything.

I remember that they threw me in here. The raiders, that is. I don’t know how long I’ve been in here for, but I know it’s been days.

Then I hear something. Gunshots. The door opens, and I see yellow glowing eyes staring back at me.

“You’re Valentine. That detective down in Diamond City.” He walks over to me, cutting me free from the rope around my wrists.

I stretch my arms out in front of me, grunting in pain. He helps me up.

“That’s me. Who might you be, Doll?” He asks with a smile, and I look up at him.

“Elizabeth Jackson. I can only guess that Hancock sent you after me?”

“How did you know that?” He says, helping me out the door.

“He’s the only one I know that would send someone after me, or come after me himself.”

“Damn right I would.” I hear that all too familiar voice.

“John!” I practically yell his name, and hug him.

“Woah, hey, calm down.” He looks at me. “You all right, little sister?”

“Wow, you havn’t called me that in a while.”

Nick looks at us. “Ah, so she is the beloved sister I hear so much about.”

“Oh, you’ve heard of me?” I say, and John chuckles, looking at Nick and back at me with a face I know all too well. “John I swear to _god_.”

”I’m just saying..” He says, throwing his arms up in defense.

”C’mon, let’s get out of this place.” Nick says, turning to walk down the hallway.


	2. A Little Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once alone, Nick starts to ask questions, like the Detective he is.

Once we got into Goodneighbor, John left Nick and I alone, as Nick requested, so he could question me.

”So, what happened?” Nick says, sitting down on the couch in the now empty statehouse room.

”What?” I say, already sitting on the opposite couch.

”What happened to you, Elizabeth? Why were you with those raiders?” He leans forward, resting his chin on his thumbs.

“Ah, some loose ends needed to be tied up. Didn’t go as well as expected, but thanks to you, everything’s been paid in full.”

”Who was it this time?”

”Doesn’t matter, he's dead now.”

”You always say that, you know.”

”And I always mean it.” I say, standing up to leave.

He grabs my wrist, standing up to face me, turning me around.

”Can you at least explain one thing to me before you leave, and I have to save your ass _again_?”

”What?” I ask, a little bit annoyed.

”Hancock.”

”Ah. Okay. Sit down.” I say, pointing to the couch, and sitting down.

”Go on, then.” He says, extremely interested.

I sigh.

”As you have already figured out, I’m not actually John’s sister. It was... A long time ago. I wasn’t in a good place. I was abandoned by my family and friends, they kicked me out, and I stumbled across Goodneighbor, across John. This was back before he became a Ghoul, of course. I was probably the youngest ghoul he’d ever seen, hence the name “Little Sister,” and he kind of adopted me, I guess?”

”Youngest ghoul he’d ever seen?” Nick asks me, and I sigh.

I take off my jacket, having a tank top underneath, showing the ghoulified splotches of skin, littering my body, along with patches of normal skin.

He looks so shocked, which is a somewhat normal reaction.

”Anyway, the drifters realized that I am way stronger than I look, and they decided that John and I would be in charge if anything goes down, and a lot of shit went down. Actually, I had the honor of tying the rope around Vic’s neck, and after what he did to me and John and all of the other drifters, he deserved it. After John became mayor, everything got so much better around here, and he realized that I can take care of myself, so he let me go out, and do my own things, meet new people, and here we are now.”

”One hell of a backstory, Doll.”

”Yeah, Well, That’s life.” I say bluntly, making him chuckle. “I’ve got things to do. Can I go now?” I ask him.

”You’re free to go.” He says, opening the door for me on the way out.

Before I leave, I turn to him.

”By the way, Detective, I wouldn’t mind if you save my ass again.” I say with a wink, and I kiss his cheek as I leave the statehouse.


	3. Saved My Ass Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet again, he keeps saving Liz’s ass.

I’m almost out, and I’m barely standing on my feet.

My knees are starting to fail me, and I don’t think I can make it.

I fall forward, everything turning black.

I hear someone behind me, and let’s hope it’s not one of the assholes that I haven’t killed yet.

God, I hope not.

 

When I came to, I was in the statehouse.

Okay, _something_ happened here.

I look around, only to see Nick and John talking. Of course it was Nick. It’s _always_ Nick.

I try to sit up, but I lay back down grunting in pain, making the two rush into the room, to me.

”Jesus, I just tried to get up, I’m not dying.” I say, waving them off. “At least, I _hope_ I’m not dying...” I mutter.

”You’re not.” Nick says, acting annoyed.

”You’re fine.” John says, lightly flicking my forehead.

”Ow.” I say sarcastically, and turn to Nick. “You normally know _exactly_ where trouble is, Mr. Valentine? Or does it normally find you?”

”Hm? Sorry, doll. Couldn’t hear ya over all the sass.” He says with a smile.

”Yours our mine?” I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes and looking away, and John laughs at us.

”You two need to calm down before any further damage is done.” He says, walking out of the room.

”You know, you might as well travel with me, so this’ll happen a lot less.” I say to Nick, gesturing to my condition.

”I think I could suffer through it.”


	4. Visiting Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo come across an old Slocum’s Joe, and it triggers some old memories for Liz. Memories of a very old lover, and good times.

I sit down at a stool at the counter, and let out a sigh.

 ”What’s on your mind?” Nick asks, sitting on my left.

 ”Memories. Lots of memories. This place is definitely one of my favorite spots.”

 ”What kind of memories?”

 ”Memories of one person. A man.” 

 ” _One_ person?” He asks, looking at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

 ”Yeah. He’d always come in and sit in that spot, the one you’re in now, and I’d sit here, and we’d look at each other, but never talk.”

 ”Why’s that?”

 “We were too shy.” I say with a small laugh. “Afraid to get rejected, I guess.”

 I listen to the radio, and calm down.

 ”It wasn’t until about two months later that he finally said something.”

 ”And what was that?”

 I laugh.

 ”He asked my name.”

 “That’s _it_?”

 ”Well, I mean, give him credit. He was shy. Didn’t think he was too good with women.”

 ”Was he wrong?”

 ”So wrong.”

 “What’d he look like?” He asks, genuinely interested.

 ”Oh, _very_ handsome. He was in his mid-to-late twenties, had the biggest, most _beautiful_ brown eyes, very tidy dark brown hair, and he had... the most sincere smile I’d ever seen. His voice was gravely, yet smooth, and he was a fairly tall man, and very well built. And, after a few cigarettes and some Whiskey in him, he became quite the gentleman, and _quite_ the good kisser.” I mumble the last part.

 ”Sounds like a good match for you.” He says, still with that smirk.

 ”No, he was the _best_ match for me.” I say with a laugh. “He’d be too shy to even _touch_ me in public, but he slowly worked himself out of it. He was a kind and gentle man, such a smooth talker, and he was so good to me.” I sigh. “He was an amazing guy, and god _knows_ I didn’t deserve him.”

 ”What, ah... what happened to him?” Nick asks, afraid of the answer.

 ”He kinda... disappeared. After his partner died, he...”

 ”Partner?”

 ”He worked for the law force, I guess you could say.”

 I get up, and freeze at the doorway as he asks his next question.

 ”What was his name?” He asks.

I hesitate. Should I tell him?

Well, here goes nothing. 

”His name was... Nick. Nick Valentine.” I say, and I walk out, leaving him with all of that information.


	5. I’m Here Now

As I rush into the Statehouse, everyone looks at me with the same expression. John was the only one to say anything.

”Where’s Nick? Didn’t you two travel together?”

I hug him, saying nothing.

”Liz?”

”John, I...” I say, barely holding myself together, “I told him.”

He pulls back, making me look at him.

”You told him?! Why did you tell him?!“

”John, please. He probably already hates me. Don’t yell at me and make my day worse.” I say, one single tear running down my face.

”Who said I hate you?” Nick says, standing at the doorway, and I almost fall to the floor.

He walks over to us, and John moves back, giving Nick control.

”Liz, look at me.”

I keep my back to him, and hunch over.

”Oh, Liz, please, don’t cry.” He says, moving to stand in front of me, and pulls me into a hug. “It hurts to see you cry.”

I return the hug, grabbing onto his clothes.

”I know it must’ve been hard, all those years without him.”

”Restless days, sleepless nights...” I sigh.

”I’m here now. That won’t happen again.”

I freeze.

”Nick, you don’t... don’t have to-“

”Yes, I do.”

I pull away.

”Nick, don’t turn yourself into _him_ just to make me happy.”

”I’m not. Doll, I just _want_ you to be happy.”

I let out a small laugh as I step back in to hug him.

”Haven’t been called that in _years_.”

”He call you that often?”

”You don’t even know.”

I suddenly get an idea.

”Hey, Nick?”

”What is it?”

”Dr. Amari can use the memory pods to mess with people’s brains, right? Do you think we... could get ahold of _him_?”

”That’s a good idea, Doll. But you shouldn’t expect a yes.”

”I know, but I just want to know.” I say, grabbing hold of his hand, and practically _dragging_ him out of the Statehouse.


	6. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be the very first meeting of the Valentines. In a cozy little diner.

 

It was like any other day. Sit at the counter, against the wall, the building packed as usual. Well... except for one seat... beside me.

That seat is practically owned by one man. That man is the infamous detective, Nick Valentine.

Always comes in here for lunch, in about three, two, one...

The door opens, and the little bell rings as he walks in. Right on time, as usual.

He sits down, and the waitress doesn’t even have to talk to him to know what he’s getting. She sets a drink in front of him. Bourbon.

Honestly, I prefer whiskey. But today, it’s just ice water.

He makes a quick glance towards me, and I quickly look back at my drink.

I’m not one to be shy, but this man... god, I can never speak when he’s around. But he can speak just fine near me.

 _God_ , that voice. A plate is set in front of me.

“Careful, it’s hot.” I hear the waitress say, and, like an idiot, I touch it. It’s hot. Very hot. My finger hurts.

“ _Ah!_ Shit...” I exclaim, and the detective’s head whips in my direction.

“You okay?” I hear, in that golden voice.

“Y-Yeah, I’m just an idiot.” I say back, and he smiles. He sticks out his hand.

“May I?” He says, and I place my hand in his palm, and he examines my burning finger.

I look away, surprisingly embarrassed. I tuck my hair behind my ear, and he takes a napkin, gently dipping it into my ice water, and gently places it on my finger, trying his best to cool it down. As I look back at him, he looks up at me.

“Say... What’s your name, doll?” He says with a smile, and his ears burn red.

“L-Liz.” I say, and he chuckles.

“Beautiful name. Liz. You look like a Liz.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Your name. It fits you.” He says, face getting redder.

Wait... is he... flirting with me?

Oh _hell_ yeah. He’s started a war.

“Oh, does it?” I say, and I hiss in pain as he moves the napkin to another part of my finger.

At this point, I’m faking it.

His touch is so gentle, though.

“You’re Valentine, right?” I ask, and he looks back up at me.

“That’s me. But you can just call me Nick.” He says, looking back down to hide his face.

“Something tells me you don’t say that too often.” I say, and he looks back up, shaking his head.

“Not unless I trust-“ He says, cutting himself off.

“Trust...? Trust... _me_?” I say, crossing my legs, turning to him, and I lay my head in the palm of my free hand. He freezes, trying to figure out what to say.

“Nick?” I try to get his attention, and his head shoots up as soon as I say it.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Thought I lost you for a second there.” I say, leaning forward a little bit. He’s trying his best to keep himself together, and he fails miserably, letting his eyes wander all over my body.

“N-Not _yet_...” He mutters, and I smile.

“What was that?” I ask, and he avoids my gaze.

“Hm? What was what?” He asks, face getting redder, and he lets go of my hand, and I sigh.

-Timeskip-

As we finish our food, making jokes and flirting the whole time, then comes the time we have to part.

“O-Oh! Nick!” I say, as he gets up, and he turns to me.

“What is it?” He asks.

“Hold out your hand.” I say happily.

“What are you planning?”

“You trust me, don’t you?” I ask, and his face goes red.

He sheepishly holds out his hand, and with both of mine, I reach out, placing something in his, covering it with my hands. I move my hands, and he laughs as he holds up the piece of paper.

He puts his hand on my head, ruffling my hair, and I move it, fixing my hair, trying hard to be mad.

“You’re a cute gal, I’ll give you that.” He says, and I can feel my face go red.

“No I’m not...”

“Yes you are.” He says, checking his watch, sighing.

“Well... I guess I’ll call you.” He says with a red face, and he walks out, presumably back to work.

“Who knew that all you had to do was burn yourself, huh?” The waitress says, and we laugh.

“Thanks.” I laugh, and she smiles.


End file.
